Cold War/Gallery
After Fanboy and Chum Chum get sick from staying out in the rain too long, they begin to fight over each other. They even argue over Kyle, deeming him as his "best friend", eventually causing him to be aggravated with their sickness due to their games having random rules. Rainy Day Sun - s1e16a.JPG It starts to rain - s1e16a.JPG Chuggy, Nancy, Yo and Duke dismayed s1e16a.jpg|A rainy day spoils plans for Chuggy, Nancy, Yo and Duke to play together. Chuggy, Nancy, Yo and Duke leave s1e16a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum "RAIN!" s1e16a.jpg|Not Fanboy and Chum Chum. "RAIN!" Fanboy and Chum Chum dance in the rain s1e16a.jpg|"Rain, rain, come again! Give us water on the brain!" Fanboy and Chum Chum in the rain s1e16a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum splashing s1e16a.jpg|"Splash, splash, splash-splash-splash! Splash-splash-splash-splash-splash-splash-splash!" Fanboy and Chum Chum finish their dance in the rain s1e16a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum suddenly sniff the rain s1e16a.jpg|Wait a minute... Fanboy and Chum Chum sneeze s1e16a.jpg|The boys sneeze! Fanboy and Chum Chum getting sick s1e16a.jpg|For being in the rain without their rain gear, the boys are getting sick! Sick kids have to go home Fanlair in rain s1e16a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum are sick s1e16a.jpg no-good mother nature.JPG|"I'm gonna write that no-good mother nature such a letter!" look at the bright side.JPG|"Look at the bright side." Fanboy spits.JPG|{spit} we may have colds.JPG|"We may have colds, but..." sick boys hug.JPG|"At least we get to spend the day at home together, best pal o' mine!" CC reaches for the phone.jpg|"Well..." we'd better call in sick.JPG|"We'd better call in sick." The phone rings s1e16a.jpg Lenny answers the phone.JPG|"Frosty Mart, how may I make your day more "frostinicious"? we have colds.JPG|"Chum Chum and I have colds, so..." we're not gonna make it in today.JPG|"We're not gonna be able to make it in for today's usual madcap hi jinks and tom foolery. Realy sorry." Lenny gets enthusiastic.JPG|This gets Lenny excited. Lenny-great.JPG|"Great!" stay away as long as you'd like.JPG|"Stay away as long as you like. Longer, even." we'll pull a double next week.JPG|"We'll try and pull a double next week." FB takes a nacho.JPG|Fanboy reaches for a nacho (breaking the fourth wall). FB enjoys the nacho.JPG|The call ends before Lenny could say more. we're no work and all play.JPG|"Now, we're no work and all play!" so what should we do.JPG we should reach the bottom of that box.JPG|"I think today is the day we finally reach the bottom of that box." ready to search the box.JPG the bottom speaks out.JPG|"Boy, that bottom really sneaks up on ya." should we try TV.JPG|"I'll say. TV?" nothing else to do.JPG|"Nothing else to do." Sick boys begin to turn against each other trying to turn the TV on.JPG still trying to turn the TV on.JPG dead batteries.JPG|"The batteries are dead!" one of us has to turn the TV on.JPG|"One of us is gonna have to get up and turn on the TV." too risky.JPG|"In my condition? Uh-uh, too risky!" Chum Chum "I'll do it" s1e16a.jpg|"I'll do it." CC weak.JPG|"So weak! Fanboy, turn on the TV for me!" fever blindness.JPG|"Oh, Chum Chum, is that you? I believe I'm suffering from fever blindness!" you're not gonna do this favor.JPG|"So, you're really not gonna do this one little favor for me?" my record's clear.JPG|"I believe my record's clear on the matter." i didn't wanna watch TV anyway.JPG|"Fine. I didn't want to watch TV anyway." FB didn't wanna watch TV either.JPG|"Me neither!" i have to breathe this air too.JPG|"Do you mind? I have to breathe this air too!" my apologies.JPG|"Oh, my apologies." F&C look away from each other.JPG Chum Chum sneezes over Fanboy.JPG|Chum Chum sneezes like a fountain. ever hear of a tissue.JPG|"Ever hear of a tissue, FRIEND?" CC-pardon me.JPG|"Pardon me, buddy." CC uses a tissue.JPG Fanboy sneezes in Chum Chum's face.JPG|Fanboy sneezes - over Chum Chum. you did that on purpose!.JPG|"You did that on purpose!" I would've done this.JPG|"Nuh-uh! If I'd have done it on purpose, I would have done this!" FB's slow-motion sneeze - part 1.JPG|Fanboy breathes in... FB's slow-motion sneeze - part 2.JPG FB's slow-motion sneeze - part 3.JPG|And sneezes in slow-motion over Chum Chum's face! this ends now!.JPG|"THIS ENDS NOW!" you are!.JPG|"YOU ARE!!!" F&C growl at each other.JPG|'"GRRRRRR!!!!!"' Sick ninja Chum Chum.JPG Sick ninja Fanboy.JPG sick ninjas charging.JPG Fanboy and Chum Chum freeze upon hearing the doorbell s1e16a.jpg|Was that the doorbell? Fanboy "you expecting someone?" s1e16a.jpg|"You expecting someone?" Chum Chum "not me" s1e16a.jpg|"Not me." Kyle arrives Kyle waits at the door.JPG The door opens for Kyle.JPG Kyle at the door.JPG|"Kyle?" Thunder gives Kyle oomph.JPG|As Kyle's name was said, thunder striked to give the entrance more emotion. CC asks why Kyle is here.JPG|"What are you doing here? i wouldn't be here.JPG|"Obviously, I wouldn't be here unless this was an emergency." Kyle was caught in the rain.JPG|"I got caught outside in the rain!" sick boys confused.JPG|Never heard of it. rain is acid to wizards.JPG|"Which as you know is like an acid to wizards!" Kyle's cape is smoky.JPG|"Also, this seems to be acid rain." So, could I --.JPG|"So, could I -- " So close!.PNG|"Stay here and play with me all day?" of course, old friend.JPG|"Of course, old friend!" Chum Chum squeezes between FanKyle.JPG would Kyle rather play with CC.JPG|Chum Chum wants Kyle to play with him instead... Fanboy-are you kidding.JPG|...but Fanboy denies. he's here to play with me!.JPG Kyle can't follow both boys at once.JPG sick boys pull out Kyle's arms.JPG|Woah, stretchy. Kyle's arms are stretching.JPG Kyle's arms stretched.JPG F&C bring Kyle's arms back.JPG|The boys return Kyle's arms to him. I'm not here to play with either of you.JPG|"I'm not here to play with either of you." remember the rain.JPG|"Remember the rain?!?" Kyle-uh, hello!.JPG|"Hello?!" why would I be here.JPG|"Why would I want to spend time at all..." snot-filled troll babies.JPG|"With you snot-filled troll babies?" cause you're my best friend!.JPG|"Cause you're my best friend!" main 3 realize something.JPG|They quickly realize what they said... Angry over Kyle.JPG|...and growl at each other. Kyle discovers something.JPG|"Your...best...friend?" I don't know what to say.JPG F&C blow raspberries.JPG as much as I despise you.JPG Fanboy in Kyle's arms.JPG|Listen to Fanboy? Chum Chum in Kyle's arms.jpg|Or listen to Chum Chum? Fanboy slingshots Chum Chum away.JPG So, best friend Kyle.JPG F&C fighting.JPG|F&C fight over Kyle. just to be clear.JPG|"So, just to be clear..." you're fighting over me.JPG|"You're fighting over me?" Kyle doesn't know what to say.JPG|"Well, I don't know what to say." i never had anyone want to play with me before.JPG|"I never had anyone want to play with me before." F&C want to play with Kyle.JPG main 3 hug.JPG|"All those games of solitaire, hiding and no one seeking right then!" who should gain the priveledge.JPG|"Who should gain priveledge of being my best friend..." and playing with me.JPG|"...and playing with me!" Kyle's thinking face.JPG|"Hmm..." Disgusting Chum Chum.JPG Disgusting Fanboy.JPG are these the only choices.JPG|"Are these the only choices?" consider this.JPG|"Before you choose Kyle, just consider this!" CC's trap door opens.JPG Chum Chum falls through the trapdoor.JPG|Chum Chum falls through his elevator. that does simplify things.JPG|"Well, that does simplify things." Board Games FanKyle bedrest.JPG|Fanboy and Kyle sitting on Fanboy's bed. what do you wanna do first.JPG|"So, whaddya wanna do first?" dead arm.JPG|"You wanna play Dead Arm?" charlie horse.JPG|"Charlie Horse?" eyesies pokesies.JPG|"Eyesies Pokesies?" a board game would be better.JPG|"Perhaps a board game would be more to my tastes." OK, check this out!.JPG|"OK, check this out!" board game chest.JPG let's see what we got....JPG killer robot frenzy.JPG|Killer Robot Frenzy... zombie attack.JPG|Zombie Attack... Violence fight.JPG|Violence Fight... Violence fight 2.JPG|Violence Fight 2 (now with more violence)... Kyle finds a game.JPG Mr. Unicorn's Teddy Bear Dress-Up Fashion Show.JPG|What about Mr. Unicorn's Teddy Bear Dress-Up Fashion Show? we melted the pieces.JPG|"Eh...Chum Chum and I sort of melted all the pieces to put them out of their lameness." How about Chinese Checkers.JPG|Chinese Checkers? it may get high spirited.JPG|"Then again, it may get a bit high-spirited." what with the spice of the orient --.JPG|"What with the spice of the orient --" perhaps just domnestic checkers.JPG|"--perhaps just domestic checkers." Death Checkers Kyle chooses black s1e16a.jpg|Kyle picks black! Chum Chum lets me choose black.JPG|Chum Chum usually lets Fanboy choose black. Fanboy "for ninjas" s1e16a.jpg|Black for ninjas! ninja demonstration.JPG well....JPG|"Well...I'm your best friend now..." i choose to go first.JPG|"And I choose to go first." Fanboy agrees with Kyle sarcastically.JPG|"Uh, sure. OK, I guess." Fanboy and Kyle playing checkers s1e16a.jpg Kyle 'i jumped you' s1e16a.jpg|"I jumped you!" Kyle "deal with that" s1e16a.jpg|"Deal with that." Fanboy punches the chess board.JPG|Huh? Why is Fanboy punching the game.JPG|"What on earth are you doing?" make the evil energy disks jump.JPG|"Playing! You gotta make the evil energy disks jump into the..." Fanboy "black hole!" s1e16a.jpg|"...black hole!" why besmirch the game.JPG|"Why do you insist on besmirching such a noble game?!?" how do you play death checkers.JPG|"What? How do you play Death Checkers?" i chose the wrong best friend.JPG|"Obviously, I've chosen the wrong best friend." Fanboy shocked that Kyle is leaving him s1e16a.jpg|"But - but - KYLE!!!" Chum Chum in the elevator.JPG come on, best friend Kyle.JPG|"Come on, best friend Kyle." CC and Kyle in elevator.JPG|"He doesn't deserve you." Chum chum takes kyle's hand.JPG|Chum Chum takes Kyle's hand in his. Fanboy falls off the elevator.JPG Ninjas how does one play action figures.JPG|"So, how does one play 'action figures'?" just move them around and make them fight.JPG|"It's easy! You just move them around and make them fight!" how delightfully lowbrow.JPG|"Ooh! How delightfully low brow!" Kyle holds a white ninja.JPG|"En guard!" stand and deliver!.JPG|"Stand and deliver!" CC and Kyle play ninjas.JPG|Kyle and Chum Chum have a ninja fight. I have given you what for.JPG|Kyle thinks he won... nope, I moved.JPG|...but Chum Chum moved. you didn't move!.JPG|But Chum Chum didn't move! i'm too quick.JPG|He's quick. now I chomp your arm off.JPG|"Now, I chop your arm off." arm chops off.JPG Oh, OK then.JPG parry and thrust.JPG|"Perhaps you'll feel the force of both my parry and my thrust!" Kyle attacks CC's ninja.JPG i've cut you to the quick.JPG you bounced right off my forcefield.JPG|He bounced off his force field. a forcefield.JPG|A force field?!? ninjas don't have forcefields.JPG then, i use a sonic ray.JPG|"And then I use my sonic ray to pretzel-ize your legs." no legs on my ninja!.JPG turbo ninja comment.JPG|"Ooh, sonic turbo ninjas." mystical throwing cow.JPG|"Did you use your mystical throwing cow?" Fanboy hands Chum Chum a toy cow.JPG cow hits ninja.JPG ninja's arm falls off.JPG we're gonna play loosy-goosy with the rules.JPG|"So, we're going to play loosy-goosy with the rules..." aren't we.JPG|"Aren't we?" Kyle takes CC's ninja.JPG Kyle jumps on the ninja.JPG|Kyle jumps on the ninja... banging the ninja on the door.JPG|...bangs it on the door... Kyle tears the ninja apart.JPG|...and rips it in half. Kyle exausted.JPG Kyle's derp face.JPG|"There!" a taste of your own medicine.JPG|"A taste of your own medicine." Kyle can't take it anymore Kyle on the floor s1e16a.JPG Fanboy "and...your head explodes" s1e16a.jpg|He missed him, and now, his head explodes. The head of Kyle's ninja explodes s1e16a.jpg|Told you so. Kyle about to yell s1e16a.JPG|Uh-oh, he doesn't look impressed... Kyle "You're cheaters!" s1e16a.JPG|"You're cheaters!" Kyle "Charlitans!" s1e16a.JPG|"Charlitans!" Kyle "made-up rules" s1e16a.JPG|"With your...made-up rules..." Kyle with hands over eyes s1e16a.JPG|"And your air-born livestock?!" Kyle "I call shenanigans!" s1e16a.jpg|"I CALL SHENANIGANS!!! Fanboy and Chum Chum gasp s1e16a.jpg|Gasp. Fanboy and Chum Chum "shenanigans" s1e16a.jpg|"Shenanigans!" Alarm sounding s1e16a.jpg Shenanigans! shenanigans stereo - left.JPG shenanigans sign.JPG shenanigans stereo - right.JPG Kyle in shenanigans.JPG|Kyle hears the alarm. shenanigans has been called.JPG|"Gentlemen, Shenanigans has been called!" what's happening.JPG|"What's happening?" best game we've got.JPG|"Shenanigans is the best game we've got! Way to go, Kyle! F&C put helmets on.JPG|They get into their shenanigan helmets. send in the cloans!.JPG|"Send in the clones!" CC calls the clones.JPG clones.JPG|The clones are ready to chase Kyle. cloans attack Kyle.JPG shenanigans overshot.JPG Running from the clones.jpg|Kyle running from the clones. stereo knocks Kyle to the ground.JPG|Kyle is blasted by techno music. slammed in the window.JPG clones carry Kyle.JPG Kyle goes past a pancake fight.JPG|The clones carry Kyle to a pancake fight. pancake hits Kyle's face.JPG a red hot huckleberry.JPG|"Ooh! A red hot huckleberry." on your first try.JPG|"And on your first try." sky high rocket ride.JPG|"That gets you a sky-high rocket ride!" CC gives Kyle a rocket.JPG Kyle rides the rocket.JPG|Kyle flies across the Fanlair... flying into the bathroom.JPG|...and into the bathroom. a toilet on Kyle's head.JPG|Kyle gets a toilet stuck on his head. Kyle "and i refuse" s1e16a.JPG|"And I refuse to spend one more moment in this nuthouse!" Kyle "let! me!" s1e16a.JPG|"LET! ME!" Kyle "out of here!" s1e16a.JPG|''"OUT OF HERE!!!!!"'' Fanboy "Kyle calls outsies" s1e16a.jpg|"Okey dokey. Kyle calls outsies!" Another alarm goes off s1e16a.jpg Kyle thrown on the moon in the background s1e16a.jpg|They throw Kyle on the moon. End of the cold war good game.JPG|That was a good game. that was fun.JPG no longer sick.JPG|Chum Chum's nose is no longer stuffy! i'm not sick!.JPG|"Hey! I'm not sick!" or sick of you anymore!.JPG|"Or sick of you anymore!" Fanboy's not sick anymore.JPG|"Me neither!" such is the enduring gift of shenanigans.JPG|"Such is the enduring gift of Shenanigans." F&C gazing at each other.JPG let's never do what got us mad again.JPG|"Chum Chum, let's promise to never do whatever got us mad at each other in the first place ever again." whatever that was.JPG|"Whatever that was." it's a deal, best friend.JPG|"It's a deal, best friend." wanna go play out in the rain.JPG|"Wanna go play out in the rain?" (this time they don't forget their rain gear) you read my mind, best friend!.JPG|"You read my mind, best friend!" you read my mind.JPG|"You read my mind." F&C go out in the rain.JPG|They leave to play in the rain and the episode ends To return to the "Cold War" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries